Shelley Memorial Award
The Shelley Memorial Award of more than $3,500, given out by the Poetry Society of America, was established by the will of the late Mary P. Sears, and named after the poet Percy Bysshe Shelley.Bessie Graham Famous Literary Prizes and Their Winners The prize is given to a living American poet selected with reference to genius and need. The selection is made by a jury of three poets. One is appointed by the president of Radcliffe College, one by the president of the University of California at Berkeley, and one by the Board of Governors of the Poetry Society of America; the identities of the juror are not presently made public by the Poetry Society. Winners Winners of the Shelley Memorial Prize: *2010 — Kenneth Irby *2010 — Eileen Myles *2009 — Ron Padgett *2009 — Gary Young *2008 — Ed Roberson *2007 — Kimiko Hahn *2006 — George Stanley *2005 — Lyn Hejinian *2004 — Yusef Komunyakaa *2002/2003 — James McMichael *2001/2002 — Angela Jackson / Marie Ponsot *2000/2001 — Alice Notley / Michael Palmer *1999/2000 — Jean Valentine *1998/1999 — Tom Sleigh *1997/1998 — Eleanor Ross Taylor *1996/1997 — Frank Bidart *1995/1996 — Robert Pinsky / Anne Waldman *1994/1995 — Stanley Kunitz *1993/1994 — Kenneth Koch / Cathy Song *1992/1993 — Josephine Jacobsen *1991/1992 — Lucille Clifton *1990/1991 — Shirley Kaufman *1989/1990 — Thom Gunn *1988/1989 — Thomas McGrath / Theodore Weiss *1987/1988 — Dennis Schmitz *1986/1987 — Mona Van Duyn *1985/1986 — Gary Snyder *1984/1985 — Etheridge Knight *1983/1984 — Denise Levertov / Robert Duncan *1982/1983 — Jon Anderson / Leo Connellan *1981/1982 — Alan Dugan *1980/1981 — Robert Creeley *1979/1980 — Julia Randall *1978/1979 — Hayden Carruth *1977/1978 — Jane Cooper / William Everson *1976/1977 — Muriel Rukeyser *1975/1976 — Gwendolyn Brooks *1974/1975 — Edward Field *1973/1974 — W.S. Merwin *1972/1973 — John Ashbery / Richard Wilbur *1971/1972 — Galway Kinnell *1970/1971 — Adrienne Rich / Louise Townsend Nicholl *1969/1970 — X.J. Kennedy / Mary Oliver *1968/1969 — Ann Stanford *1967/1968 — May Swenson *1966/1967 — Anne Sexton *1965/1966 — David Ignatow *1964/1965 — Ruth Stone *1963/1964 — William Stafford *1962/1963 — Eric Barker *1961/1962 — Theodore Roethke *1960/1961 — Robinson Jeffers *1959/1960 — Delmore Schwartz *1958/1959 — Rose Garcia Villa *1957/1958 — Kenneth Rexroth *1956/1957 — George Abbe *1955/1956 — Robert Fitzgerald *1954/1955 — Leonie Adams *1953/1954 — Kenneth Patchen *1952/1953 — Elizabeth Bishop *1951/1952 — Richard Eberhart *1950/1951 — Jeremy Ingalls *1949/1950 — Louis Kent *1948/1949 — John Berryman *1947/1948 — Janet Lewis *1946/1947 — Rolfe Humphries *1945/1946 — Karl Shapiro *1944/1945 — E.E. Cummings *1943/1944 — Edgar Lee Masters *1942/1943 — Robert Penn Warren *1941/1942 — Ridgely Torrence *1940/1941 — Marianne Moore *1939/1940 — Herbert Bruncken / Winfield T. Scott *1938/1939 — Robert Francis / Harry Brown *1937/1938 — Lincoln Fitzell *1936/1937 — Charlotte Wilder / Ben Belitt *1935/1936 — Josephine Miles *1934/1935 — Lola Ridge /Marya Zaturenska *1933/1934 — Lola Ridge / Frances Frost *1931/1932 — Archibald MacLeish *1930/1931 — Lizette Woodworth Reese *1929/1930 — Conrad Aiken See also *American poetry *List of poetry awards *List of literature awards *List of years in poetry *List of years in literature References Category:Poetry awards